Description: (Applicant's Description) The HIV-Related Malignancies Program represents a group of investigators with a long history of productive and multidisciplinary collaborations. The Program mission is to elucidate the relationship between HIV and co-viral infections and oncogenesis, to improve the management of resulting cancers, and to apply biologic principles to their prevention and ultimate control. Laboratory-based scientists investigate the biology of HIV and related retroviruses, as well as the etiology and pathogenesis of cancers associated with HIV and other viruses such as Human Herpes Virus 8 (HHV-8) and Human Papillomavirus (HPV) in Kaposi's sarcoma (KS) and cervical and anal cancers, respectively. Separate work explores the pathogenesis of HIV-associated non-Hodgkin's lymphomas and the epidemiology of HIV-associated malignancies. Closely coordinated with laboratory and clinical research, epidemiologists explore HPV-related diseases in several cohorts and study the effect of potent antiretroviral regimens on the incidence of cancers. Finally, Program investigators are recognized leaders in clinical trials and conduct numerous studies of novel treatment strategies, frequently linked to affiliated basic investigators. HIV oncology has been a major strength of the University of California San Francisco AIDS effort from the earliest part of the epidemic. As a result, many members have had the opportunity to engage in collaborative work for more than a decade. This work has benefited from the HIV research infrastructure that provides communications, seminars, and core facilities, which are of direct value to the Cancer Center. Examples include a comprehensive investigators' database and large repositories of clinical specimens supported both from the National Cancer Institute and from the Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) grants. Co-leaders of the HIV-Related Malignancies Program are well positioned to make these resources available. Dr. Volberding is the principal investigator of the University of California San Francisco CFAR, and Dr. Kaplan's grants include an AIDS Malignancies Consortium unit and an HIV Malignancy training grant. Furthermore, Program members interact with the other Programs of the Cancer Center and utilize Cancer Center cores. The Cancer Center resources as well as the opportunities for intraprogrammatic collaborations are critical to the continued success of the University of California San Francisco HIV oncology effort.